leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JAlbor/Community Choice Awards 2014
It's that time of the year again folks! A lot has changed in League of Legends in 2014! We have a beautiful new Summoner's Rift, a horde of updated skins, all sorts of special skins, and some of the craziest champions in the League! (I'm looking at you ) More changes are to come, but before we move on to 2015, let's remember and celebrate another great year of League of Legends! Below you will find nine "Best of" categories on everything from skins to eSports players. Help decide the wikia community's favorite by voting below! Also, there is a lot to catch up on, so if I missed a skin, champion, or team, let me know in the comments and I'll update the poll asap. I'll be leaving these up until early 2015, so take your time and consider your options. Then come back in January to see all the winners! Last but not least, remember to share! Let's get the most votes we can this year folks! Best New Champion * * * * * * Who is the best new champion of 2014? Azir Braum Gnar Kalista Rek'Sai Vel'Koz Best Champion Gameplay Update * * * * * * * * * * * * Who had the best champion gameplay update? Sion Viktor Soraka Cassiopeia Nidalee Skarner Gragas Rengar Kassadin Xerath Sona Twitch Best New Game Mode * Ultra Rapid Fire * Doom Bots * Ascension * Hexakill * Legend of the Poro King What is your favorite new game mode of 2014? Ultra Rapid Fire Doom Bots Ascension Hexakill Legend of the Poro King Best New Skin * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * What is the best new champion skin of 2014? Scorched Earth Renekton Battlecast Vel'Koz Arctic ops Varus Super Galaxy Rumble Void Fizz Atlantean Syndra Dragonslayer Braum Dragonslayer Pantheon Night Hunger Rengar Blade Queen Lissandra River Spirit Nami Woad Scout Quinn Primetime Draven Soulstealer Vladamir Hazmat Heimerdinger Mecha Aatrox Mecha Malphite Debonair Vi Debonair Ezreal Arcade Miss Fortune Dino Gnar Final Boss Veigar PROJECT: Yasuo Headhunter Caitlyn Guardian of the Sands Kha'Zix Galactic Azir Dunkmaster Darius Blood Moon Kalista Battlecast Kog'Maw Battlecast Alpha Skarner Captain Volibear Constable Trundle Pickpocket Twitch Safecracker Evelynn Eternum Rek'Sai Blood Moon Elise Blood Moon Thresh Best Limited Skin * * * * * * * * * * * Which is the best limited skin of 2014? Championship Shyvana Victorious Morgana Ravenborn Leblanc Underworld Wukong Dragonblade Riven Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Riot Kayle Snow Day Malzahar Winder Wonder Orianna Poro Rider Sejuani Reaper Soraka Best Updated Art * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Which is the best updated skin of 2014? Blitzcrank Caitlyn Cassiopeia Ezrael Gragas Graves Heimerdinger Janna Jarvan Karthus Kayle Kog'Maw Lee Sin Malphite Maokai Orianna Rumble Shaco Shen Shyvana Singed Sion Talon Tristana Twitch Urgot Veigar Viktor Zilean Favorite LCS Team, Europe * Alliance * Millenium * Fnatic * SUPA HOT CREW * Team ROCCAT * Gambit Gaming * Copenhagen Wolves * SK Gaming Who is your favorite EU LCS team? Alliance Millenium Fnatic SUPA HOT CREW ROCCAT Gambit Copenhagen Wolves Favorite LCS Team, North America * Cloud9 * compLexity * CLG * Curse * Dignitas * Evil Geniuses * LMQ * TSM Who is your favorite NA LCS team? Cloud 9 compLexity Gaming Counter Logic Gaming Team Curse Team Dignitas Evil Geniuses LMQ Team Solomid Favorite LCS Team, Asia * Taipei Assassins * AHQ * SKT T1 * Samsung Galaxy Blue * Samsung Galaxy White * NaJin White Shield * OMG Who is your favorite Asia LCS team? Taipei Assassins AHQ SKT T1 Samsung Blue Samsung White Najin White Shield OMG Other Favorite LCS Player There are too many to list! Let me know in the comments your favorite LCS player from 2015. When I close this out, I will add up all the players in the comments below and announce the winner. Good luck Summoners! Category:Blog posts